csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wynnstan and Gwynda Story
---- Wynnstan and Gwynda is a fictional gameplay Sims story created by C.Syde65. It is an indirect parody of 's . Although the story is basically a parody of Romeo and Juliet, it is actually a direct parody of . The concept of this parody of mine had been around for years, long before I discovered that The Lion King II itself was in-fact a variation of Romeo and Juliet. 'Story' 'Chapter One - 23 Sim Days Ago' ---- Somewhere not too far from Desiderata Valley and its Downtown, for decades and possibly centuries, there had been a brutal feud between two upper class families. The wealthier family of the two was the Sunshine family, a family of a generally infallibly good breed of Sims. The patriarch was the proud Guglyehno Sunshine (Adult - 37 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 22 Sim Days). The matriarch, Guglyehno's wife was the charismatic Malyha Sunshine (Adult - 35 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 24 Sim Days), who was nothing short of forgiveness. Both Guglyehno and Malyha had one sister each. Guglyehno had a younger sister named Damosyl Sunshine (Adult - 33 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 26 Sim Days), and Malyha had a younger sister named Camyllea Sunshine (Adult - 31 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 28 Sim Days). Guglyehno and Malyha also had a small son named Wynnstan Sunshine (Child - 7 Sim Days Old - Becomes a Teenager in 8 Sim Days). The poorer family of the two was the Nightshade family, a family of a generally atrociously evil breed of Sims. The matriarch was the ruthless Iyzebel Nightshade (Adult - 50 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 9 Sim Days). The patriarch, Iyzebel's husband was the somewhat spineless Czyrnobog Nightshade (Adult - 49 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 10 Sim Days). Iyzebel and Czyrnobog had three children named Ulysses Nightshade (Child - 13 Sim Days Old - Becomes a Teenager in 2 Sim Days). Jyzebel Nightshade (Teenager - 22 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Adult in 8 Sim Days). And Gwynda Nightshade (Child - 9 Sim Days Old - Becomes a Teenager in 6 Sim Days). Like many Sunshines from many previous generations, Guglyehno was a generally good natured and likeable person. But however generally good natured and likeable he was, there was one thing he couldn't let go. He couldn't let go of his pride of being the patriarch of the wealthiest and most popular and admired family in the neighbourhood. Nor could he let go of his hatred towards the Nightshade family, a slightly less wealthy but nonetheless a would be respectable family, had it not consisted almost entirely of sadistic evil doers. He was blinded by his prejudice to allow himself to understand that being a Nightshade didn't necessarily make one incurably evil. On Wynnstan's first day of school, on Monday, he quickly befriended one of his classmates, Gwynda. It was also her first day of school, but being 2 Sim days older than Wynnstan was, she was officially 2 Sim years above him. At the end of Wynnstan's first day of school, he brought Gwynda home to his house, but before he was able to introduce her to his family, Guglyehno shouted at Gwynda and ordered her to get out of his house and off his property immediately. The frightened girl ran out of the house crying her eyes out. Malyha was shocked at her husband and angry that he showed no sensitivity towards Gwynda's feelings, as he watched Gwynda run out of the house crying her eyes out. Wynnstan rounded on his father and began telling him what a horrible parent he thought he was for scaring away his new best friend. Guglyehno interrupted his son saying that she was a Nightshade and came from a family of heartless and purely evil villains that were sworn enemies with his family, and that Gwynda had no feelings. Malyha felt sorry for both Wynnstan, and Gwynda, and thought that it must have been really upsetting for Wynnstan to have his father treat his best friend as if she was something disgustingly unpleasant. Malyha unlike her husband, opened her mind to the possibility that Gwynda was unlike the rest of her family. But she did share her husband's hatred towards Iyzebel and Czyrnobog, the matriarch and patriarch of the Nightshades, even though she, unlike Guglyehno, was calmer and much more reluctant to show aggression. Wynnstan refused to believe that his new best friend could possibly be evil, let alone his sworn enemy, and said a load of very cross things. So his father furiously sent him to his bedroom and made him swear that he would do his best to stay away from Gwynda as much as he could, and never speak to her again if he could help it. But Guglyehno couldn't know everything that happened to his son and everything he didn't know didn't hurt him - Wynnstan would secretly play with Gwynda almost every day during playtime and lunchtime, and made arrangements to meet her after school, in places away from both their families, knowing that they'd both be in big trouble if either of them was caught on the other one's property. Gwynda also warned Wynnstan that all the members of her family were evil and that it would cost him his life if her mother or father caught him interacting with her. She warned him not to let her cruel big brother Ulysses catch them interacting at school if he could help it, or Ulysses would tell his parents, who would murder Wynnstan for sure, if they found out. Luckily Wynnstan didn't have to worry about Ulysses much, until he became a teenager, since Ulysses aged into a teenager and moved to the secondary department of the school, at the end of the day of Wynnstan's second day of school. So he and Gwynda had little to no trouble in retaining their friendship all the way through the rest of their childhood days. Not going to school on Saturday and Sunday meant that Wynnstan would only have had 6 days of school before becoming a teenager. Gwynda aged up on Saturday evening, and Wynnstan aged up on Monday evening, the following week. As Sims spent longer as teenagers than they did as children, it made things tougher for Wynnstan and Gwynda to stay close. It was difficult getting through 1 Monday, Thursday and Friday, and 2 Tuesdays and Wednesdays without Ulysses seeing so much as concrete evidence that Wynnstan and Gwynda were on social terms. Of course, Wynnstan never had to worry about Gwynda's older sister Jyzebel during childhood since Jyzebel was a teenager and she was scheduled to become an adult on the same day Wynnstan was scheduled to become a teenager. Also despite being older than Ulysses, Jyzebel was far less fearsome. But when Ulysses grew up and left school on Wednesday of the third week, Wynnstan and Gwynda knew that they were finally free to do something they'd only dreamed of doing since they became teenagers. Wynnstan asked Gwynda out and she accepted. Gwynda grew into an adult next Sunday, and on Tuesday, the fourth week, Wynnstan grew into an adult. ---- 'Chapter Two - 23 Sim Days Later' ---- By the time the storyline has caught up to the next chapter, Wynnstan Sunshine (Adult - 30 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 29 Sim Days) has just grown into an adult. His mother Malyha (Adult - 58 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 1 Sim Day) is still an adult, but has only one day left before becoming an elder. Guglyehno (Elder - 60 Sim Days Old - Dies of Old Age in 30 Sim Days) has recently become an elder, but still looks like an adult, so his age has become Ambiguous. Damosyl (Adult - 56 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 3 Sim Days) and Camyllea (Adult - 54 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 5 Sim Days) are still adults, but like Malyha, are close to becoming elders. Gwynda Nightshade (Adult - 32 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 27 Sim Days) has recently become an adult. Her older brother Ulysses (Adult - 36 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 23 Sim Days) has been an adult for several days. Jyzebel (Adult - 45 Sim Days Old - Becomes an Elder in 14 Sim Days) is already just over half way through the adult life stage. Iyzebel (Elder - 73 Sim Days Old - Dies of Old Age in 17 Sim Days) and Czyrnobog (Elder - 72 Sim Days Old - Dies of Old Age in 18 Sim Days) are already well into the elder life stage, but like Guglyehno, their appearances remain largely unchanged. Their ages have also become Ambiguous. On Tuesday evening after Wynnstan had grown into an adult, he privately went out with Gwynda, and he secretly proposed to her, and she accepted. The next day was Wynnstan's first day as an adult, and he had just been thinking whether he ought to privately contact Gwynda again, when the doorbell rang. Wynnstan went to answer the door but Guglyehno got there first. Wynnstan's face brightened up when he saw who it was. But after he'd taken one look at his fiancée, his expression quickly changed from delight to alarm. Gwynda was at the front door with a look of upmost fear on her face. She had come to warn Wynnstan, and the rest of the Sunshines that her parents and Ulysses were preparing to kidnap Guglyehno and burn him to death. But before Wynnstan had managed to reach Gwynda, and before Gwynda had managed to get the words out, Guglyehno slammed the front door in her face and locked it. As Guglyehno wrenched all the curtains shut (the curtains and wallpapers were all cream or platinum - the curtains were also made of a very fine fabric - so there was a respectable amount of light in the room nonetheless), Wynnstan furiously tried to protest but Guglyehno overrode him yelling "No relative of mine is ever going to associate themselves with those filthy fiends!" A sort of madness had taken hold of the triumphant Guglyehno. Obviously he felt no one stood a chance at facing up to him. No, not his dear relatives. Wynnstan, and even Malyha who was physically stronger than her husband, though rather less powerful than Ulysses, privately agreed, but the thoughts didn't cheer them up at all. Camyllea gave Wynnstan and Malyha a sad expression that said "Maybe slamming the door in Gwynda's face wasn't the best solution available, nor is allowing yourself to be succumbed by prejudice". Damosyl, while not wearing an expression of complete satisfaction, looked at her relatives as if to say "Gwynda "might" not be the villain the rest of her family are, but I think it's better to be safe, than to risk messing with the descendants of evil doers". When Wynnstan had grown into an adult, he had automatically been promoted to "Detective", level 6 in the Law Enforcement career, overtaking Damosyl and Camyllea who were "Desk Sergeants" at level 4. So at 9:00 AM, Wynnstan, Damosyl and Camyllea set off to work. Guglyehno had gone to his bedroom and was resting on his bed, humming to himself. But Malyha who was still disgusted at the way Guglyehno had treated Gwynda did not care to join him. There were still two hours left before Guglyehno and Malyha needed to go to work. Both of them were "SWAT Team Leaders" at level 8. Suddenly something loud smashed their way through the glass of Guglyehno's bedroom window, giving him a large scare. Guglyehno leapt up to find that Iyzebel, Czyrnobog and Ulysses had climbed through the large hole in the room where the glass had been, only a minute or two earlier. The three Nightshades grabbed Guglyehno, forced him through the large hole in the bedroom window, and led him to a black race car. Czyrnobog opened the boot and Iyzebel and Ulysses shoved him inside. Closing the boot, the three villains got into the black race car, and Ulysses wasted no time in driving them, full speed, towards the large black mansion which was where the Nightshades lived. Meanwhile Malyha heard the sound of the bedroom windows getting smashed. And she rushed into their bedroom to find a load of shattered glass and remains of the broken window on the floor. She looked out of the hole where the bedroom window should have been, to find Czyrnobog opening the boot of their car, and Iyzebel and Ulysses shoving Malyha's husband inside. As the three villains got into the car and drove off, Malyha quickly got into her family race car (a light grey one) and sped off as quickly as she could to the police station where she knew Damosyl, Camyllea and Wynnstan were working. Malyha burst into her relative's respective offices and explained what had happened. Damosyl, Camyllea and Wynnstan immediately raced off with Malyha to save Guglyehno. They couldn't even find it in themselves to explain why they had to skip work for the day. Iyzebel, Czyrnobog and Ulysses meanwhile had tied Guglyehno up in one of the rooms with ropes and gags, and a fire jet underneath. A wailing sound ushered from one of the other rooms. "We've had to disown our pathetic excuse for a daughter" said Czyrnobog with a rather nasty grin. "Couldn't have her telling our sworn enemies what we were up to" said Iyzebel "So we've locked her up to stop her trying to foil our evil plans". "It's too bad you were too attached to your prejudice to let the slut cry out a warning" said Czyrnobog turning to Guglyehno with a triumphant smile. The wailing sound caught Ulysses' attention, and he stared at the doorway where the noise was coming from, looking surprisingly sad and worried for such a cruel and violent person. But Ulysses' expression changed from fear, to surprise as Jyzebel burst in carrying some electrical equipment. "Never mind the fire jet, I'll electrocute him" she screamed with an insane smile, gesturing towards Guglyehno. "NOOOOOO!" roared Iyzebel "WE TOLD YOU, THE PLAN WAS TO BURN HIM, WHEN HIS RELATIVES COME TO HIS RESCUE!" but Jyzebel wasn't listening. Iyzebel and Czyrnobog tried to stand in front of Guglyehno with their arms outstretched, but Jyzebel had already lunged towards Guglyehno. Before the electrical equipment had so much as touched anyone else, Jyzebel had suddenly started twitching uncontrollably. She fell to the floor, as Iyzebel, Czyrnobog and Ulysses stared at Jyzebel in shock. Not having the same value as her younger brother, Jyzebel didn't have as much support from her relatives. And that ultimately cost Jyzebel her life, becoming the first character in the story to meet her death. When Guglyehno, the patriarch of the Sunshines was kidnapped, Jyzebel attempted to electrocute him so as to gain the same level of power and influence her younger brother enjoyed. But since this wasn't part of the Nightshade's plan, Jyzebel's own plan went horribly wrong, and she died having her entire body including her veins flooded with electricity. Czyrnobog, and even Iyzebel and Ulysses who frequently looked down on Jyzebel, felt upset as they watched the Grim Reaper take Jyzebel's body away, which was still being penetrated with electricity, and leaving an urn. There wasn't time to bury Jyzebel, so Iyzebel kicked the urn aside and it smashed against the wall. Just then Malyha, Damosyl, and Camyllea burst into the room, as Czyrnobog raced into one of the other rooms, as soon as he saw that Malyha, Damosyl and Camyllea were present. Wynnstan had gone to free Gwynda. When Iyzebel and Ulysses saw Malyha, Damosyl, and Camyllea too, they quickly turned the fire jet on. Iyzebel and Ulysses roared, and Malyha, Damosyl, and Camyllea screamed. Just then Czyrnobog emerged, followed by wave of smoke, as the Grim Reaper arrived to produce an urn for all that was left of Guglyehno. It didn't take the Sunshines long to realise that Czyrnobog had set one of the rooms on fire, and the fire was now spreading to other parts of the house. Czyrnobog grabbed a mysterious looking object with a set of buttons, and pressed some of the buttons. "It'll take more than fire to burn you now, but I don't need so much as fireproof to stop me getting burnt, all I need is another InSimenator". Czyrnobog roared with laughter as he picked up another mysterious looking object, and pressed one of the buttons. The laughter had not quite died from Czyrnobog as he sank through the floor as if he were a ghost. But he seemed to have no control over what was happening to him. Suddenly Czyrnobog began to splash as if he were in an enormous river with a strong current, only there was no water apart from where Czyrnobog's arms were splashing, and he wasn't being swept away at all. But he only managed to keep his head above the floor momentarily, before sinking right through. As a cloud of flames pushed their way into the room where the Sunshines and Nightshades were standing, the Grim Reaper came to produce an urn for the now deceased Czyrnobog. Iyzebel, Ulysses, Malyha, Damosyl and Camyllea panicked as the fire spread to the floor they were standing on. But although a distinct sizzling noise came from where the fire was surrounding their bodies, there was no pain, nor did their bodies burn to death. It took a moment for them all to realise that Czyrnobog had tampered with the InSimenator to make everyone except him and Guglyehno immune to fire. And although it's already clearly understood, Czyrnobog had foolishly meddled with a second InSimenator, and accidentally drowned himself instead of drowning the Sunshines. Apparently the second InSimenator was broken, which led to disastrous results to the person using it. Ulysses went over to Malyha and the two of them engaged in a vicious fight with Ulysses coming out on top. He Malyha, in many ways that were . Iyzebel punched Camyllea who was watching Ulysses and Malyha in terror, in the stomach, and then turned to Damosyl who had just picked up a Sim Vac, shaking with fury. Iyzebel jumped down on to the floor and crawled over to a switch that was on the wall. Before Damosyl had time to recover from the negative side effects of the Sim Vac, Iyzebel pulled the switch revealing a heat lamp that hung from the ceiling, directly above Damosyl. Damosyl fell to the floor, as the heat from the lamp sucked out all the liquid from her body. Recovering, Camyllea raced over to where the switch was and turned the heat lamp off, by which time it was already too late. Damosyl shrivelled up just as the Grim Reaper came to produce yet another urn. Iyzebel, Ulysses, Malyha and Camyllea watched, the former two expressing satisfaction, and the latter two expressing grief. There was a flash of light, followed by a distant rumbling sound. Wynnstan and Gwynda (who had just been freed) burst into the room, both of them rather sooty from being enclosed in a sea of fire. When they heard the rumbling noise, they too looked up, as a flash of lightning suddenly came through the ceiling and went right on top of Iyzebel. For the last time the Grim Reaper arrived, filled out the forms that covered up Iyzebel's death, and left another tombstone. Ulysses turned to Wynnstan and Gwynda and demanded that Wynnstan explained what he did that killed Iyzebel. "It wasn't him Ulysses, you don't understand" said Gwynda speaking as calmly as Ulysses has spoken aggressively. "I believe it was the watcher's doing" exclaimed Malyha. "THE WHAT?" yelled Ulysses. "The watcher" shouted Malyha "I suspect the watcher decided that it was time to sentence Iyzebel to death". "It's exactly what I would have done" added Camyllea "If I were a watcher". "Ulysses the time has come to call off the feud between our families and put out that fire that Czyrnobog started" said Wynnstan firmly "I don't think the fireproof Czyrnobog set on us is permanent". "I'm never letting the feud go, especially not after what has happened to my mother, father and sister" shouted Ulysses "And I see no evidence that you weren't somehow responsible for the lightning storm that killed my mother!" "Now you listen to me" said Gwynda "I was with Wynnstan for the entire time it took for him to set me free". Malyha, Camyllea, and Wynnstan stood and watched the two remaining Nightshade siblings in amazement. "I have always appreciated how you respected me as an equal member of our family, even if our parents and sister didn't, and even if you didn't give our older sister the same level of respect that you always gave me. But I have never had a reason to have a bad word for Wynnstan or any of the members of his family. Not even Guglyehno who always treated me like I was something really unpleasant, I now understand why he never forgave me for being a Nightshade. But if you don't let this feud go, our sibling friendship is off". For the first time since the fire had spread to the room, there was fear in Ulysses' face. It was perfectly clear that Ulysses had always loved his younger sister, more than he loathed any of the Sunshines. It looked as though Ulysses was about to have a fit, as he, Gwynda, Malyha, Camyllea, and Wynnstan worked together to put all the flames out. They were relieved that the urns of Iyzebel, Czyrnobog, Jyzebel, Guglyehno, and Damosyl were strictly fireproof, but there was no chance of recovering any of the Nightshade's possessions. Once the fire was out, the remaining Sunshines and Nightshades grabbed the five urns (including the broken one that was Jyzebel's), got into the Sunshine's car and drove to the Sunshine family mansion. ---- 'Chapter Three - 23 Sim Days Later - Now' ---- The two remaining Nightshades - Ulysses and Gwynda, and the three remaining Sunshines - Malyha, Camyllea and Wynnstan were unhappy with the Sunshine family mansion as their home, as it reminded them too much of their past feud. So they decided to buy another house in the neighbourhood which the watcher had built for them specially. The remains of Iyzebel, Czyrnobog, Jyzebel, Guglyehno, and Damosyl were buried in the backyard. Wynnstan and Gwynda were soon married, and Gwynda (and Ulysses, since it was traditional that if a member of a family like the Sunshines and Nightshades takes the surname of their partner, then all other members of that family will also change surnames and become part of the other family) took the Sunshine family surname. The feud between the Sunshines and Nightshades was just a memory to the five remaining relatives of the two respective families, and Wynnstan and Gwynda were now the proud Lord and Lady Sunshine. They have given birth to their twin children which they named Charysse and Gurudayal. ---- 'Gallery' ---- Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 17 Czyrnobog Nightshade drowns.png|Czyrnobog Nightshade drowning Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 18 Czyrnobog Nightshade drowns.png|Czyrnobog Nightshade drowning. Gwynda Nightshade can be seen panicking beneath the staircase Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 19 Czyrnobog Nightshade drowns.png|Czyrnobog Nightshade about to be pronounced dead by the Grim Reaper Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 20 Czyrnobog Nightshade drowns.png|Czyrnobog Nightshade drowning. Gwynda Nightshade can be seen panicking beneath the staircase Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 23 Damosyl Sunshine dies from sunlight.png|Damosyl Sunshine dying from sunlight. Malyha and Camyllea Sunshine are in the background Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 24 Damosyl Sunshine dies from sunlight.png|Damosyl Sunshine dying from sunlight. Malyha Sunshine is in the background Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 26 Iyzebel, Ulysses, and Gwynda Nightshade, and Wynnstan Sunshine panic.png|Iyzebel, Ulysses, and Gwynda Nightshade, and Wynnstan Sunshine panicking Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 28 Ulysses and Gwynda Nightshade, and Camyllea and Wynnstan Sunshine extinguish flames.png|Ulysses and Gwynda Nightshade, and Camyllea and Wynnstan Sunshine extinguishing the flames Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 29 Malyha and Camyllea Sunshine extinguish flames.png|Malyha and Camyllea Sunshine extinguishing the flames Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 30 Gwynda and Wynnstan Sunshine kiss.png|Gwynda and Wynnstan Sunshine kissing Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 31 Ulysses and Wynnstan Sunshine family kiss.png|Ulysses and Wynnstan Sunshine family kiss. Gwynda Sunshine is in the background Wynnstan and Gwynda Snapshot 33 Gwynda caresses Wynnstan Sunshine.png|Gwynda caresses Wynnstan Sunshine. Ulysses Sunshine is in the background Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims